Moving Away
by RileySturleson
Summary: When Kyle's parents decide they want to kick him out, he has no choice but to move away. With Eric's hidden feelings for the boy clouding his thoughts, what will he think of the departure of Kyle? Will the feelins of love and lust come to the surface? or will they be ignored as the boy moves away? ERICXKYLE lots of lemon!


**~AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys! this is my first south park yaoi story, so i apologize if it is weird. i tried to stay in character as much as possible. it is not spell checked (there is a long story about why it is not) but the short story is that my spellchecked draft got deleted and i didnt feel like going back lol. the story is written from Eric Cartman's POV. sentences with - at the beginning and end are eric's thoughts~**

-i love him. i guess i always have. that is why i tease him. the crude names and evil threats. all to cover up my affections. but now he is moving away. i dont know what to do. i dont want to lose him.-

"poopsikins! are you coming down for dinner?" i was jolted out of my thoughts. I looked at my oak wood door, "Not now, mam! i'm not hungry!" the door opened and my best friends Kenny, Stan, and Kyle walked in, "Since when are you not hungry, fatass." Kyle said, sitting down on my bed. I glared at them, "Who gave yuo guys permission to enter my room?" "Mrph meeh manph," kenny mumbled through his thick parka. "god damnit kenny take that stupid jacket off. We can't understand a fucking word you say." Kenny pulled the hood of his parka down, his blonde hair sticking out at all angles from being trappd beneath the thik fabric, "i said no one gave us permission." Stan pushed kyle of the bed and stole his spot. Kyle grumbled unhappily and sat up, leaning against the edge of the bed.

"What the hell do you guys want, i'm busy."

"Oh yeah so busy."

"Shut your face, you god damned jew!"

"You shut your face, fatass!"

Stan interupted me and kyle's bickering, "Stop fighting you faggots. There is a reason we came over here." I glared at stan and said, "What do you want?" "we want to have a party for Kyle since he is leaving friday." My stomach fell. "i thought you weren't leaving until monday?" I asked kyle, hoping my sadness did not show. He stared at me, "My parents decided to move the date up. They can't wait to get rid of me."

"i still think you should move in with one of us!" Kenny said, interupting the awkward silence that had fell upon the room. Stan continued for him, "yeah. you could stay with us until you find a job and can rent your own apartment." Kyle laughed, "You know i can't do that guys. It wouldn't feel right. plus my parents say that i should live on my own."

"they are faggots for kicking you out at 17." Stan said. "Yeah, they should at least wait until your 18, then you are a legal adult." I stared silently at kyle, -god i love him so much. now i only have until friday to tell him. damn i am such a coward. just say it right now. no the other two are here. they will think i'm gay. wait... i am gay.-

"cartmen!" I shook m head, pulling myself out of my thoughts again, "what?" "god pay attention, fatass." I glared at kyle again, this time palyfully and not angrily. He shot me a confused look. I turned to stan, "What do you want?"

"We were talking about the party." Stan said.

"I don't want a party guys, i told you already."

Stan turned to kyle, "Nonsense! you will have a party." Kyle laughed and i tilted my head while looking at him, well aware of the softness in my gaze. I thought once more about confessing, this time not completely zoning out and halfway paying attention to the conversation, "I think you should have a party. You have lived here your whole life and are leaving!" Kenny said. Kyle stood up and fell onto the bed beside stan, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to have a party because i am hoping there is a possibility that i can stay..." Both kenny and stan spoke in unison, "What?" kyle rolled over on his side to face us, "it's nothing. nevermind." I stood up and walked to the door, "Hey fatass, where are you going?" Stan called after me. I turned to himand hal shot him a scowl, "I'm going to take a piss. Need minute by minute updates?" "Gross dude no!" Stan said and fell back on the bed with kyle. I frowned and walked to the bathroom, my hand resting on the door handle. I sighed and walked downstairs instead. I really didn't have to pee, i just needed some time alone with my thoughts. if i told the guys that they would think i was crazy.

i walked outside, oblivious to my mother's questioning gaze. once outside, i tightened my scarf around and went to pull my hat down. I grabbed air, "Damnit" I said aloud. I forgot my hat inside. -oh well. i'm not going to get it right now-. It was snowing, not a blizard snow, but a light feathery snow that blanketed the ground just eep enough to leave silent footprints. i walked around to the side of the house, pulling out a cigarette from my pants pocket and lighting it with the pack of matched i kept hidden in a crack in the bricks. I stood there smoking for a moment before i heard footsteps approaching. I blew out a puff of smoke and lazily looked at my visitor. "Smoking is a bad habit you know." The redheaded boy leaned against the wall next to me. I glanced at him, "What do you want kyle?" He took a deep breath and exhaled, the cloud of breath almost as big as my smoke cloud, "just to talk. you seemed off in there." I 'hmphed' and flicked the ash of the end of the cigarette, "Just tired i guess." He chucked, "It's been a long week. at least for me. i don't know about you." I took a long drag and held it for a couple moments before exhaling, "Yeah i guess it has been a long one." Kyle laughed, "Look at us. We are having a conversation like we are middle aged men." I smiled, "I feel so much older." He smirked, "SO i wanted to talk to you before i left." I exhaled again and coughed. Kyle continud, "I thought i had longer to wait before i talked to you, but then my parents moved up the day and everything got all fucked up." I looked over at him lazily, "Get on with it, jew." He smirked and looked out into the snow, "It's hard for me to say and i didn't want to say it in front of the other two." I took another drag, preparing myself mentally for whatever was to come. "Eric, i am in love with you." I nearly died right then. I choked on the cigarette smoke i had just inhaled and almost fell over in a fit of coughing. Kyle freaked out and tried to help me, "Oh my god are you okay i didn't mean to startle you oh my god dont die i told you those were bad for you." He was talking to fast that is sentances ran together. Once i had quit coughing i leaned against the wall again, deciding to put out my cigarette for fear of almost dying again. Kyle looked at me awkwardly, "um..." I smirked, "So the little jew is gay for me, eh?" He blushed, "God damnit fatass i knew you woulf make fun of me. Forget it." He turned to walk away but i grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He glared at me, "What?" I pushed him against the wall and grinned sadisticaly. He wiggled under my grip, "Stop it eric. don't make fun of me." I tilted my head, "Who said i am making fun of you?" Then i kissed him. The kiss was awkward at first, Kyle stood frozen with confusion, but at the kiss lasted on, he melted. I kissed him pationatly, letting my lips tell kyle everything i had been scared to tell him before. how i had lusted after him for so long. how i was jealous of everyone he dated. how many nights i had sat up wishing that i could confess once and for all. Finally, the kiss broke. We were both panting, and despite the snow arund us, both of our faces were flushed with heat. Kyle smiled, "I am in love with you, you faggoty jew." He laughed, and i kissed him again. This time he wrapped his arms around my kneck, pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss.

"Finally! i thought you two doushebags would never get together." The kiss ended abruptly as both kyle and i whipped our heads around to see our intruders. Both kenny and stan were staning there. Stan spoke again, "Hey cartman, you left your hat upstairs." I glanced at kyle to see his face was bright red. "What do you mean finally?" I spat at the two intruders. "God we both knew you two had the hots for eachother forever!" Stan said. Kenny laughed and held out his hand to Stan, "You owe me twenty bucks, stan. I told you they would get together before he left." "God damnit you made bets on us!?" Kyle asked, pushing me away. I frowned and stared at the two boys, "Not cool dudes." They both laughed. "anyways, we came down here to tell you guys we were gonna head home. kyle had come down earlier to check on you, your mom said you went outside. so we figured just follow the footprints." I glared at them, "WHatever dumbasses." They waved at us as they walked down the sidewalk away from my house. I turned back to kyle, who was just begining to shiver. I smiled, "Let's go inside. You are going to catch a cold." He smiled, "How come yo are shivering as much as me?" I grinned and patted my belly, "One perk of being chubby is that you don't get cold as easy." He laughed and we walked into the house.

"Oh hello poopsikins! i saved you some dinner. Did the other two leave?" I shot her an angry look, "i told you i'm not hungry, mam. We are going back upstairs. Don't disturb us." SHe smiled, "Whateer you say, baby." Kyle snickered under his breath and i shoved him forward playfully.

Once in my room, i sat down on the floor, not entirely sure what to do. "Um... so what now?" I said awkwardly. He chucked and sat on the bed, "What do you think?" I looked at him for awhile, not really getting what he was saying. Then it dawned on me. Sex.

"Kyle... are you sure? i mean i don't wanna hurt you or anything i mean... um..." He smiled and stood up, sitting on my lap so that his legs straddled me on either side, "I can take whatever you can throw at me." He winked at me and kissed me, his tongue hungrily pushing into my mouth. I gasped out and pulled him to me, wantin him so badly that my body screamed at me. He smiled and broke the kiss, his hand traveling undr and up my shirt, pulling it over my head, leaving me bare chested. He blushed. "You aren't that chubby. You actually have muscles." I frowned and pushed him off so that he fell back and landed on his back, pinning him to the ground. I unzipped his jacket, took it off, and then ripped his shirt off. He blushed and i kissed his neck, leaving kiss marks along his collar bones and down his chest and shoulder. He moan softly and bucked his hips. I smirked and looked at his already stone hard member, and began to massage it through the thick denim jeans. He moaned and clenched the carpet, bucking his hips for more friction. I smirked, feeling my own lower egion heating up. I pulled down his jeans, pulling them all the way off, struggling to get his damp tennis shoes off first. Once he was rid of the horrible demin, i licked the tip of his bulge. It was still covered in the thin layer of the coton on his briefs, but i could taste his salty precum through it. I pulled off his breifs, tossing them aside, oblivious to where they landed, focused only on kyle. His dick was about average length, short compared to my whopping 8 inches. I smiled and took his shaft in my hand. With the skill i learned from the gay porn on redtube i had watched on countless occasions, i took his length in my mouth and began to suck him off. I was slow at first, making sure i did it right and focusing on now letting my teeth hurt him. He moaned and wrapped his fingers in my hair, bobbing my head up in down while i alternated between sucking and licking. I could feel him coming close to the edge in my mouth, so i stopped sucking and puled back, leaning away to gaze down at his naked and aroused form. I smiled as his face grew red, noticing how the redness trailed down his chest. I grinned and flicked my tongue against one of his nipples. I kissed his nipple once before biting it hard enough that i left a bruised mark. Kyle gasped and jumped, caught off guard by the sudden pain. He moaned as i sucked on his nipple, loving the way the soft skin felt in my mouth. "E-eric!" Kyle yelled. I left his nipples and moved to his face, kissing him once more. It was then that i allowed my own member to be free, stroking i as i grinded against the boy. Kyle moaned and i about lost it. "I- i can't take it anymore, kyle... i have to have you..." He gasped, "Yes.. yes eric. take me. take all of me. fuck me... oh god yes... please..." I grinned and without thinking, i shoved my full, dry length into him. Kyle screamed out in pain and i could feel him scratching long gashes into my back. i was oblivious to the pain, and i slowly thrust in and out of him, allowing him time to get used to the painful sensation. Big, wet tears fell down his cheeks, but he still grinded his hips against mine. I kissed him, tasting the salty tears, "I'm sorry, kyle. I wasn't thinking... i shouldn't have gone in... dry..." He smiled weakly, "It's alright. I can take it." I smiled and kissed him, picking up the speed of my thrusts, feeling his thightness begin to relax. kyle moaned loudly, "Eric... oh god eric yes... yes... fuck..." I bit my lip and thrust my full length deep into him, hitting his prostate. Kyle yelped and came instantly. I licked his chest, tasting his warm seed. I thrust one last time and felt myself release inside of him. I pulled out and collapsed on top of him. we were both gasping for air and i rolled off him to lay next to him. "God that was amazing," Erik said breathlessly. I could only nod. He grinned, "I hope we get to do that again." I sat up and shot him a confused look, "What do you mean? of course we are." He frowned, "Well you know with me leaving and all i dont-" "Don't think for one moment i am letting you move away. You are going to stay here with me. I have waited too long without you i dont think i can go any longer." He smiled and sat up with me, "Your mom would never let me stay here." I grinned and yelled, "Hey mam!" I could hear her downstairs, "Yes poopsikins!?" "Kyle is going to move in here since his parents are kicking him out." It was silent for a little while and kyle shot me a nervous glance, then my mother yelled back at me, "Ok, honey. as long as he doesn't feel weird about it." I grinned triumphantly at kyle. He smilled and leaned against me, "I guess i better call kenny and stan and tell them i am not leaving." I laughed, "Those fuck wads prolly think we are having sex." He snickered, "Well we were." I kissed his forehead, "They don't have to know."


End file.
